Heart Attack! -- Here We Go Again!
by TinkStar87
Summary: The story continued from the one-shot. Still a work in progress :: 'What happens when you get everything you want? Something comes along and Shakes it up? You go back to where it all started...'


_**Heart Attack!—Here We Go Again…**_

_** By:**__ TinkStar87_

_Okay so this __**was**__ going to be a one shot, than I went and published it and I got some__** awesome **__reviews. One particular review was so great it brought me to tears and in honor of this person, the One Shot will take on the story I had started before I got the idea for Heart Attack__**. **_

_So__** ChippewaPrincess96**__ this is for you. Hope you enjoy it, even if it's not a lot ;)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs, plays, movies or characters used. Just the idea and any characters you've never heard of. I do own the DVD's and CD's of these movies which is how this idea was born.**_ Enjoy Loves 3_

'_What happens when you get everything you want? Something has to happen to shake it up!'_

Chapter 1

The night of the Charity concert was a hit for everyone there. No one could stop talking about it for over two months. The press it seemed didn't want to stop….ever! At every award show or movie premier any of our favorite Camp Rockers went to they would get hounded about it. Everyone wanted to know when there would be another one, but no one would give a straight answer.

Why not you ask? Simple. The night of the concert, at the after party with all their friends from both Broadway to the band Lemonade Month were in a private room when Shane Gray got down on his knees and begged Mitchie Torres to give him another chance.

At first she thought he had to be drunk, as far as she knew he still had a girlfriend. Only what no one knew was that Shane had broken up with her the day he heard Mitchie had a new song coming out called Heart Attack. After explaining this to Mitchie as well as all the eavesdroppers that are their friends, she said yes than give him one of her famous big hugs which he whole heartily returned.

That was SIX MONTHS ago now. Since then Mitchie has been staring in the New York Broadway production of _**'Wicked' **_in the lead role of Elphaba (The soon-to-be-Wicked Witch of the West) to rave reviews; alongside Broadway superstar the one and only Sharpay Evans in the role of Glinda, (the Good Witch of the North) this being the whole reason Broadway Legend Miss K. Chenoweth was at the concert; she wanted to bring the play back to NYC with some new cast and some new dance moves as well as a lot of new talent.

K. wanted Mitchie in the play with her Goddaughter Sharpay, and after begging the singer for two months Mitchie finally said yes; with some pushing from her friends as well as Sharpay Evans herself. Although Mitchie's decision might also have had to do with the fact Connect 3 were going on tour for five months.

Now Mitchie was preforming three or four nights a week and she loved it, she got to have weekends to herself which gave her time to write her songs and talk to Shane, and her friends who almost never missed a performance. The only thing Mitchie didn't like were the pictures people were putting up of her in the play kissing the lead guy playing Fiyero, old camp rival Luke Williams, or better known to her as 'I'm giving you the fire' Williams.

Story is he's only doing the play for publicity and to help his now infamous 'bad boy' image, but Mitchie and Sharpay now know it's because he really loves plays in general. No matter what the guy is still full of himself and Shane will go to no end to tease Mitchie about Luke's once and still going, crush on her.

That all changed with last nights After Party at the Evans family owned five-star restaurant the party was for the play coming to an end, for the season at least. Everyone who worked with the play or any connection to it was there; as was all of Mitchie's friends who came to the play to surprise her, only they got surprised by Shane, Jason, and Nate coming to surprise Mitchie and the girls with coming back early. Uncle Brown had opted to just go home so he could call Dee and check on the camp that would be opening again soon, but Shane had told him that he really shouldn't miss this party. That alone got his Uncle interested. And as if all of them coming wasn't a big enough surprise Shane who had Mitchie in the center of the room looking like he was about to hug her, got down on his knees in front of her and everyone again only this time with a ring box in his hands.

"Gawh!" Mitchie gasped as she awoke in her Queen-size bed at her apartment in Manhattan. If her bedside clock was right it was 4:15am and from the ring on her left hand and the arm wrapped around her waist, what she just dreamed wasn't just a dream. "I'm engaged." She whispered, looking at the gorgeous ring that once belonged to her grandmother Torres'.

Once the silent shock wore off, the loud shock started to take over. "My. God!" She half yelled as she jumped out from under the bed covers and the arm holding her and off the bed in general. The great thing was she was at least wearing a nightgown. Albeit a very short, very reveling, and very black satin nightgown, but at least it was something; although her black hair with brown highlights was a mess, it was a good thing she wasn't going anywhere.

Although once oxygen started getting back to her brain she realized the whole nakedness, thing really didn't matter. Seeing as the man in the bed was the first and as much as she would hate to admit it, the only one to have ever seen or much less do anything with her naked. She just wouldn't ever tell him that.

While Mitchie stood frozen in the middle of her bedroom looking at the love of her life she wondered if he was really there or her eyes playing tricks than he slowly started to move.

"You know I forgot when you dream you move around." Came Shane's very sleepily and rough voice from his side of the bed half buried under a pillow. "Like a Lot." He really missed that. Even when they weren't together his side was still his side, just with lots of pillows on it.  
"Shane…" She didn't even know what she was going to say. Nothing seemed right at this point. She barely remembered the party after he proposed. Just that there was a lot of alcohol consumed afterward and that they didn't leave until almost Midnight.

This would explain the massive headache starting to come on. Mitchie could never handle alcohol very well and over the years she mostly avoided it, but last night she may have had one to many fruity drinks. She had just wanted to celebrate her engagement.

"Baby I love you, you know that, but can you please just come back to bed and rest." Shane asked as he sat up and moved the covers a little more to make room for her. He'd once told her after they started to share a bed that he got so use to her beside him that when she wasn't next to him he couldn't sleep well. Apparently that was still true which got her to thinking about all the times they had shared a bed. She was still standing frozen, only now it was a totally different reason.

Shane sitting up made it a lot easier to see his upper body and if anything the years have helped make it more define with muscles. '_Adonis has got nothing on this man.' _Mitchie couldn't help to think looking at him. Although she did seem to have that thought every time she saw him shirtless now. She just couldn't help it, and the rest… was making her start to get lightheaded. _'Ugh, lust and alcohol do not go well together when you still have a hangover.'_

When he looked back up at her and saw she hadn't moved he knew he'd have to use a more direct approach. "Michelle Torres," It was amazing to her how his voice could sound both commanding and husky at the same time. "Either you get back in this bed and try to rest or you will be the one calling Tess and Caitlyn later to tell them you can't meet them and the others for lunch because you didn't get enough rest, like you promised and are still hung-over. That and I've locked you in here." The big grin on his face at the end of his little speech made Mitchie want to wish all the more that she had come home alone. At least that way she could actually think or try to.

Once she was back in bed it didn't take long for Shane to fall back to sleep. Mitchie on the other hand just couldn't seem to, her hangover headache slowly going numb though you think she could; but no matter how many times she counted sheep or looked out the spectacular view from the floor-to-ceiling windows her mind wouldn't rest. When she looked back on what she remembered had happen the day leading up to last night was ridiculous, she should be happily asleep dreaming about wedding gowns, flowers, the bridesmaids and their gowns, the pros and cons of a Church to having an outside wedding and just what her wedding to come would look like. At the moment that seemed a little too much to ask for.

Instead she started thinking about how she was going to keep her dress a surprise until the wedding and where the wedding could be held away from the press and her and Shane's millions of fans, while making sure it had enough security so said fans couldn't get in. Don't get her wrong she loves her fans just some of them as well as some people could just be a little bit crazy.

Once those kinds of thoughts started they were hard to shut up and she just couldn't take it, she needed sleep for later and all the drama to come, but it didn't seem to be happening. The funny thing is she didn't know if the reason she couldn't sleep now was because of excitement or nerves.

She took a deep breath one last time and slumped a little more under the covers only to find she couldn't get comfortable anymore to try and go to sleep, so she turned over for the millionth time in the last twenty minutes facing the New York skyline once again.

"You okay?" asked a very tired Shane Gray as he turned facing her back so he could wrap his arms once again around his none sleeping fiancée who was making it hard for him to sleep as every time he started to fall more deeply she would move and disturb him.

As his arms encircled Mitchie the warmth from him slowly started to calm her down. It's always amazes her how he can do the simplest things to get her to relax. That and it seemed no matter how much alcohol he drinks he can still not get hung-over. "Mitchie, you're like ice!" He whispered shouted into her neck as he started rubbing her arms and back to get her a little warmer as his sleepiness slowly started going away.

As Shane was rubbing her, Mitchie couldn't help but wonder, was she okay? She didn't know, she just knew the last thing she wanted to do was tell him the really reason why she couldn't sleep.

Twelve years, that's how long it's been since they first met and fell for each other at Camp Rock. Seems like a lifetime ago now with everything that's happened.

In that time friends got married, started families, went on tours, had amazing careers, won awards, went on world tours, won more awards, broke up, got back together, you name it. The only things none of them have had to deal with were sex tapes, and drug or alcoholic problems. Going to too many parties yes, but actual alcoholic problems…nope and they were really lucky in that regard.

'_Thank God for that!'_ Mitchie thought thinking about all those years gone by. Yes all that had indeed happened, not in that exact order, but pretty close. Now they just had to deal with one more thing. _'The press is just going to love this when they find out.'_ However with everything that's happen over the years it was still a lot and thinking about that and who wouldn't be at her wedding this early or late at night really didn't help.

After clearing her throat Mitchie turned to face Shane. The concern in his eyes alone was almost her undoing. She gave him a waterier smile than a light peck on the lips before nodding her head than laying her head on his chest, right over his heart that she's had since they first met.

Finally with arms around one another holding on to each other and being in their own little world for a while longer they slept until they really had to get up at 8am.

The bussing of the alarm is the first thing Shane noticed as he reached over and turned it off. He was lucky Mitchie hadn't gotten a new one in all the years they've known each other otherwise he would really have a hard time getting it to stop without sitting up. He loved sleeping next to her and he would hate to miss it when Connect 3's next tour starts up at the end of summer; '_Good thing that's a good four months away.' _

Once the quiet was restored and he turned on his back with a grunt and his right arm over his eyes to shield them from the sun light he started to feel as if he were missing something. Moving the arm over his eyes he couldn't help, but wish he could remember were the switch for the blinds in the windows were in the room. It was way too early to be this bright.

That's when he realized what was missing. "Mitchie?" He asked setting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and not getting an answer, he knew she wasn't next to him, he had felt her side of the bed before he opened his eyes; bathroom maybe? Only he didn't hear anything, door was open with light off. Looking around it didn't seem like anything was out of place, other than the note setting on her side of the bed with his name on it. '_Wait…_ _She didn't?'_

With a shaky hand he grabbed it recognizing her handwriting, with a deep breath he opened it and started to read. What he read had him rereading than scrambling around the room trying to find all of his clothes. With how frantic he was looking it's a good thing he slept in his boxers or he would probably leave without them; Good thing his hair was cut really short at the moment or he would have bed-head from now until someone pointed it out to him.

Once dressed in his tight black jeans, blue short-sleeve shirt and with his boots on he grabbed his red leather jacket, keys and phone than ran out the apartment as fast as his legs could go with the door locking behind him. The speed he ran out the bedroom caused the note to fall open and revile what Mitchie had written:

_-Shane you know I love you and I want to marry you. I just need time to wrap my head around everything. We've only been back to together for six months! I will marry you, just give me time. I'll be back before your next tour, promise. And you know I don't break promises. Love your Mitchie, always_-xoxo

_**Finis…**__._

_**Don't hate me! This is all I had at the moment the rest is being a pain, but I will have something more soon. Figured it was better than nothing; the beginning is always the hardest for me to write. Please be nice and who do you think wouldn't be at her wedding? 3**_


End file.
